


As Long As You Pay Me

by DoreyG



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Community: comment_fic, F/M, RoooooooooooooooooooooooXANNE (DUN DUN DUN), Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's pretty, underneath the tough front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You Pay Me

**Author's Note:**

> This started off a Pretty Woman AU, but I've never really watched Pretty Woman so it turned into this.

She's pretty, underneath the tough front. She tries to hide it, with her spiked hair and caked on make-up and semi-permanent expression of jocular arrogance, but he can still see it. Delicate, finely honed, a little like a knife.

"You deserve better than this," he says one time, perhaps unwisely but then he's _always_ been unwise around girls who sometimes smile like they could stab you to death with their teeth, "better than... Well."

"Being the plaything of a wrinkled, rich guy who's older than my grandpa?" She asks sweetly, and laughs as she shucks off her dress, "yeah, I know. But the money tends to help."

Naked she's even more beautiful, even more finely honed. Her curves are warm in the low light of his bedroom, her nipples peak against the cold air and when he rests one wrinkled hand against her smooth hip the contrast is enough to make him pause.

If he was a good man, he'd stop this. Tell her to put her clothes back on, give her the money anyway and pay better attention in the future. Lead her properly away from her life, standing on dark corners in short skirts for the thrill of it, and let her be something better. Something _brilliant_ , like she truly is underneath.

But, then, he's never been a very good man around girls with sharp teeth. He arches up to wrap his mouth around her nipple, and allows her sharp moan to lead him on.


End file.
